Vicious
by risasevans
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de los Merodeadores & Cía. Porque los pequeños detalles son los que endulzan nuestra vida. Vicio VII.Fotografías. Reviews? *w*
1. Chocolate

**Vicious**

I. Chocolate

_LiiEvanz_

**Disclaimer**No soy rubia Ni valgo más que la reina de Inglaterra. Los merodeadores & cía. No me pertenecen. 

Si había algo que Remus Lupin y Lily Evans tenían en común, fuera de toda base escolar, eso era, sin duda, esa especial adicción.

Recuerdan perfectamente aquella primera vez que compartieron sus dulces reservas en segundo año. Recuerdan como se les hizo costumbre el estudiar junto a la chimenea y una buena taza de chocolate caliente, en invierno. O pasar las tardes calurosas bajo un haya en los terrenos con tabletas de chocolate con almendras y leche chocolateada a borbotones.

Remus aún recuerda la primera vez que se fijó en el cabello de Holly Dupré, la mejor amiga de Lily, extrovertida, inteligente y con aquel cabello color a chocolate de leche que lo cautivó y lo mantuvo noches en vela deseando enredarse en el. En ese momento Remus Lupin se envicio con el cabello chocolateado de Holliday. 

Lily aún recuerda aquella vez en su sexto año que tropezó con James Potter, su peor enemigo, aquel alto y apuesto chico, que la sostuvo en sus brazos sonriendo, aún cuando sus gafas habían caído en el suelo muy lejos de ellos, gracias a lo cual Lily pudo percatarse esa tarde de primavera, del color a chocolate fundido que poseían las orbes del moreno. Y se perdió en esos ojos, sintiendo que podría vivir así por siempre. En ese momento Lily Evans se envicio con el chocolate en los ojos de James Potter.

Ahora, en su septimo año, se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala de premios anuales, disfrutando de una buena porción del vicio mas ocioso y delicioso de Lily y Remus, chocolate.


	2. Porte

**Vicious**

II. Porte

_LiiEvanz_

**Disclaimer:** No tengo ni para comprarme un helado, y Jotacá tiene para comprarse todas las heladerías del mundo y más. Los merodeadores & cía. No son de mi pertenencia.

**Todos los derechos reservados, y copyright, y blablabla, de Holliday Dupré y Audrey Golightly. (c dentro del circulito ( )**

Audrey y Sirius se caracterizaban por ser los mas pasionales y elegantes de su generación. No se perdían una sola fiesta o reunión, en la casa que fuera, fuese legal o clandestina, ellos eran conocidos por ser el alma de la fiesta y los invitados de honor. Junto a ella venían Holly y Lily, quien por mas prefecta y candidata a premio anual de su promoción que fuese, no dejaba de ser tan fiestera como sus amigas. Junto a el sus merodeadores James y Remus, fiesteros por excelencia, Peter ya es caso aparte... Audrey, de sangre neoyorquina, sabía como disfrutar y seguir siendo aquella chica elegante y de gran porte que siempre había sido, sabía como tomar una copa con delicadeza y gritar "arriba de la mesa" sin perder la feminidad en ningún momento. Sirius, clásico inglés, siempre supo divertirse y pasarla en grande sin dejar de ser ese hombre de gran porte que desde pequeño fue, siempre supo parrandear con y beber con la elegancia con la que se bebe un martini, no hay necesidad de ser soso para disfrutar de una fiesta sin necesidad de parece desesperado o ebrio. Audrey sabía como llevarse a un chico a la cama sin necesidad de parecer una ramera, Sirius sabía como llevarse a cualquier chica a la cama, sin dejar de ser un caballero, entre lo que cabe. Sabían como beber lo suficiente para prenderte y disfrutar la velada sin necesidad de embriagarse y perder su toque. Por otro lado, eran la pasión hecha gente, sabían como excitar a todo hombre/mujer, ser salvajes, y que el/ella siguiese admirando su delicadeza/virilidad y perfección. Y quizas, es por esto que Audrey Golightly y Sirius Black, acabaron siendo, una de las parejas perfectas de Hogwarts y el mundo.

ººººº

Se acabó lo que se daba por hoy, tengo mas en manuscrito, pero no se cuando pueda subirlos, estoy castigada ( TT.TT) hasta nuevo aviso… padres ¬¬.. asi que tendre que ausentarme por un tiempo tanto en esta serie de drabbles como en mi otra historia "Apareces Tú"… los reviews se agradecen .. recuerden que los reviews hacen a las autoras mas felices!

_Liig,_


	3. Chicas

Vicious

**Vicious**

III. Chicas

_LiiEvanz_

**Disclaimer: **Esta es una producción sin fines de lucro, y si no fuera por el copyright y blablabla de la jotacá y sus aliados, quizás cobraría y podría comprarme un globito. Los merodeadores y compañía no son de mi pertenencia.

**Todos los derechos reservados, y copyright, y blablabla, de Holliday Dupré y Audrey Golightly. ©**

Si había algo por lo que James Potter y Sirius Black eran una leyenda, lejos de su fama de gamberros y sus bromas, era por todas sus fans, por su fama de sex symbols y por con cuantas chicas habían salido y más…

James Potter con su cabello indomable, su signo de rebeldía; sus ojos café, ocultos tras unas gafas de montura redonda, que le daban aquel toque intelectual y misterioso, tan sensual; su sonrisa, acompañada muchas veces por un guiño coqueto que a todas volvían locas; con esa postura relajada y siempre animada, que a mas de una tenia encantadas…

Sirius Black, con su cabello negro azulado hasta los hombros, tan pulcro y elegantemente peinado; su sonrisa, de medio lado, entera, cerrada o mostrando su perfecta dentadura, siempre perfecta; sus misteriosos ojos grises, sumamente seductores y su porte aristocrático, tan irresistible…

Y es que eran tantas las cosas por las que adorarles, que era realmente comprensible que todas las amaran, los acosaran y que el sector femenino aún estuviese de luto al ver que sus relaciones amorosas con Lily Evans y Audrey Golightly, respectivamente, no eran otra me tiro a esta y si te he visto no me acuerdo.

Porque si habían chicas especiales para los merodeadores, James, Sirius y Remus, esas eran Lily, Audrey y Holly.

-x-x-x-

Y aquí otro capitulo subido…

Disculpen la poca frecuencia con la que subo.. es que tengo el Internet medio malo, un castiguito, los exámenes finales y además estoy trabajando en una nueva historia que ya casi esta lista para subirse… )

Gracias por los reviews.. en la medida de lo posible los contestare!

Besóoo!


	4. Tormentas

Mira por la ventana

**Vicious**

IV. Tormentoso

_LiiEvanz_

**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia, No tengo meses sin actualizar mi pagina Web, y no tengo las agallas para asesinar a todas mis queridas creaciones. Los Merodeadores & cia. No me pertenecen.

xXx

Mira por la ventana. Tres días. Ya van tres días desde que la época de lluvia ha comenzado en Irlanda, y ese día, llueve como nunca antes. Esa lluvia copiosa e imparable, la asustaba, le inquietaba. Aquellos instantes en los que el cielo parecía apunto de abrirse y caer sobre su pequeño mundo destruyéndolo, acababan con toda la seguridad que la caracterizaba. Porque sí, a Lily Evans le asustaban los días de _tormenta_. Y ahí se hallaba ella, en la sala común, a las ocho menos cuarto de la fría mañana de un sábado, cuando como todos, debería hallarse soñando en su mullida cama.

Lily siempre ha temido a la lluvia incesante y a los truenos que con ella caen, pero hoy, hay algo que la preocupa aún más, mucho más que el hecho de resfriarse o de que la lluvia se cuele por la ventana e inunde su alcoba. Hoy algo y alguien, en el campo de Quidditch, la tienen con los nervios de punta, pero ella es cabezota y se niega a aceptarlo. Porque es _imposible_ que ella se preocupe por James Potter.

Ese día se celebra el último partido de la temporada, el último partido de su sexto curso y el último partido en el que Lucius Malfoy será el capitán del equipo de la casa Slytherin. Y para James, jugar ese partido, ganar la copa y aplastar a las serpientes, es importante, _muy importante._

Tanto, que no ha hecho caso a las estúpidas excusas que le daba Evans para que, como capitán y jugador estrella del equipo de los Leones, pidiese cambio en la fecha de juego, ni mucho menos a la mirada preocupada escondida bajo su pose altiva. Y James _siempre_ hace caso a esos minúsculos pero significativos detalles.

Y pasaron las diez, las doce, la una, las tres y se hicieron las cuatro, y es hora de comenzar el partido. Todos con sus capuchas y sombrillas. Los jugadores están ansiosos, nerviosos y a las chicas se les ve asustadas, a pesar de que los chicos también lo estén. Y Lily no sabe porque, se dirige no a las gradas, no al castillo, pero si a los vestidores de su equipo. Y lo ve, y siente como sus piernas flanquean, como hace meses le sucede al verlo a él, solo a _él_.

El le regala una sonrisa sincera y más que nada _nerviosas_. Y se acerca a ella, la que desde hace meses accedió a ser su amiga. La chica por la que desde hace seis años se despierta cada mañana, en la que piensa cada día y con la que sueña cada noche. La que es valiente e inteligente, convirtiéndose en su mayor orgullo y a la que sabe que siempre amará con todo su ser.

-James…—logra articular la pelirroja, débil, asustada. Y se siente indefensa cuando el se acerca, como una niña pequeña. Y como siempre que llueve, o que él está cerca, se siente expuesta. _"es como ser un libro abierto a sus ojos"_ se dice a si misma, hipnotizada.

-Lils—Y la sonríe, con un cariño infinito, haciéndola sonrojar— ¿Cómo estas, pequeñaja?

Y ella mira hacia todas las direcciones, pues su orgullo no le permite decir frente a todos los demás lo que está apunto de aceptar.

-Tengo miedo—suelta la chica sin tapujos, pero quedamente, con los ojos brillando y dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo, con temor del que te eriza la piel reflejado en su rostro, y sabe que lo que más teme en ese momento, es perderle. Y el la abraza, con todas sus fuerzas, amándola con cada partícula de su ser.

-Tranquila, pequeña… no pasa nada… pronto esta dejará de llover y el cielo, brillará casi tanto como tu sonrisa—le dice el moreno, acariciando su espesa cabellera, con un tono dulzón que la hace estremecer. Y ella alza la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada de el, que le sonríe. Y besa su mejilla, deseándole suerte, diciéndole, con ese simple gesto, que le quiere.

Y se va, se sienta junto a Audrey, Holly y el resto de los muchachos, que llevan las caras pintarrajeadas con los colores de su casa, _la casa de los valientes_, y toma la mano que le brinda Holliday, apretandola con fuerza, mientras las gotas saladas de lluvia caen con fuerza sobre ellas, y los jugadores aparecen en escena, con Sirius Black narrando lo que sería un emocionante final para la temporada, siempre olvidando la imparcialidad, porque como todo Gryffindor, estaba _orgulloso_ de su equipo.

Y el partido acaba luego de una hora, con Gryffindor a la cabeza, 350-190, y se siente en el ambiente esa alegría y el espíritu victorioso de los Leones, y lo mejor de todo, ha parado de llover, y Lily Evans no puede estar más contenta.

Y ahora se les ve en la sala común, todos bailando y bebiendo para ver quien queda como una cuba antes que el otro. Y mientras el ambiente está cada vez mas y mas caldeado, nuestra pelirroja y su moreno de cabello indomable, bailan a paso lento, observándose y disfrutándose el uno al otro, porque no existe nadie mas. Y porque James sabe que ya la tiene, que ella será suya, asi como el es suyo desde hace tanto, y que Lily Evans, pequeña pero grandiosa, ha nacido para el.

Y Lily Evans sabe, que no hay porque temer a una tormenta, mientras él esté junto a ella.


	5. Besos

Vicious

**Vicious**

V. Besos

_LiiEvanz_

**Disclaimer: **¿Como explicar, que tengo antojo de helado de torta suiza y no tengo dinero para comprarmelo?. Los merodeadores y compañía, no son de mi pertenencia.

Apasionados, prolongados y achocolatados. Solo así se podía describir a los besos de Lily Evans y James Potter. Si bien al principio eran dulces y empalagosos, con sabor a chocolate de leche, conforme pasaba el tiempo y se caldeaba el ambiente, se volvían largos, furiosos y con sabor a chocolate puro, del negro y bueno. Porque los labios de Lily sobre los de James eran la gloria, y los de James sobre los de Lily quemaban al mínimo contacto. Y para sus sesiones intensivas de cariños, tenían la intimidad de la sala de Premios anuales. Para ellos solos.

Dulces, lentos y aparentemente recatados. Esa era la denominación que se les daba a los besos de Remus Lupin y Holliday Dupré. Porque a pesar de todo, Holly era tan romántica como Remus, y además, sabia que esa lentitud agobiante de sus besos, era el mejor estimulante. El, sujetando sus caderas. Ella, jugando con los finos mechones de cabello rubio de el. El, besando levemente su cuello, mientras ella, siente que va a explotar por la excitación entre beso y beso.

Fogosos, imparables y cachondos. Así eran los besos de Audrey y Sirius. Tal para cual. Aristocráticos, Sex symbols y sumamente pasionales. El, una mano en su cintura, otra en su bolsillo trasero. Ella, una mano despeinándole, otra jugando en su pecho. Los besos se desvían al cuello, juguetean en sus rostros, lamiendo y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja. Y siempre eran precedidos por más acción, o la ducha de agua fría reglamentaria.

xXxXxXx

_Y se acabó lo que se daba por hoy. _

_Bien, si bien esta viñeta no me gusta tanto como la anterior, debía subirla, pues los besos son una de las cosas mas importantes en la relación de los protagonistas de estos drabbles y de la historia que será mi proyecto de verano "Guitarras Prefectas"…_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, los contestare en la medida de lo posible. _

_Se aceptan varitas de regaliz, tomatazos, grajeas de berttie bott, bien sean de chocolate o de cerilla, se los dejo de tarea :_

_Que sepais, (y que ya se me pego escribir así), que sus reviews son lo maximo para mi, me inspiran y me hacen feliz. Y recuerden, que una autora feliz es igual a capitulo nuevo, no solo aquí si no tambien en "Apareces Tú", la cual tengo algo abandonada ya que los examenes de historia universal se llevaron toda mi inspiración. Culpad al pingüino!._

_Besos con sabor a este capitulo._

_Liig_


	6. Hola y Adiós

Si, lo se, no tengo perdón de Dios. Y salvo una falta de inspiración terrible, no tengo excusas. Porque recién ahora comienzo la escuela, pero hace un mes no tenía exámenes que me preocupasen. Así que no, lo siento. No tengo forma de explicar todo este retraso. Porque no he actualizado Vicious, no he actualizado Apareces Tú, y son meses, meses y meses los que han pasado ya.

Agradezco inmensamente los reviews que recibo, y si en adelante cumplo mi propósito de actualizar más seguido (si, no de tres meses en adelante) espero recibir muchos mas, alegrándome la existencia. Y si, se aceptan sugerencias, y peticiones. Si te apetece leer un drabble sobre X cosa, pásamelo, y lo haré con todo el gusto del mundo.

Y, sin mucho más que decir, acá va.

**Hola y Adiós**

Porque si, siempre es así.  
Sirius dice 'Hola, nena'.  
Y Audrey siempre responde, 'Quita, batracio'

Porque Sirius es un Black, y Audrey odia el negro, odia el inglés.  
Porque Sirius es un gamberro, y Audrey odia a los chicos que son como ella.  
Porque si Audrey le dice que si, el diría que no.

Pero hoy, hoy es diferente. Porque Sirius dice 'Hola' y Audrey no dice 'Adiós'  
Porque si, ahora Sirius, tiene una amiga. Una amiga que no es Holly 'la amiga de todos' Dupré.  
Y si, Audrey es amiga de Sirius Black, y espera algo mas que enrollarse con el.

Y es que, esta mañana, a todo Hogwarts le ha quedado el ojo cuadrado, rectangular y con tics pronunciados.

-Buen día, Golightly –Saluda Sirius, educado, con clase y un brillo amistoso escondido en el gris de sus ojos.  
-Igual para ti, Black –Responde Audrey, con una sonrisa imperceptible, mirándole por un instante, para luego seguir untando mermelada a su tostada con la alegría de un nuevo día.

Y Sirius, junto a los demás merodeadores, se sienta junto a Audrey, Lily y Holliday. Y No, Audrey no grita, y Sirius no busca pelea. Porque hoy Sirius dice si, y Audrey asiente con la cabeza. Y no, nadie sabe que ha pasado. Y aun así, Hogwarts esta perplejo, y no dice nada.

Y mañana, que ahora es hoy, y mañana será ayer. Lily y James son premios anuales, y están ocupados con los horarios de las rondas y demás quehaceres. Holliday tiene examen de encantamientos, y mientras su materia fuerte es la de runas y esta se le da terrible, a Remus se le da exquisitamente bien, y es por eso que están en los terrenos, pasando de la teoría, a la práctica, en la materia claro está. Por lo que, Audrey y Sirius, cenan juntos, solo ellos dos. Y si antes eso era sinónimo de hecatombe, apocalipsis y tragedia colosal. Ahora se los ve animados, compartiendo anécdotas, pasándose la sal y sonriendo como nunca pensaron sonreír con el otro.

Y cuando, un mes después ya su amistad no es novedad, se les comienza a ver cenar juntos, día si y día también. Y solo a ellos dos, porque mientras ellos comen en el extremo derecho de la mesa de Gryffindor. Sus cuatro amigos, lo hacen juntos, en el extremo contrario. Y al parecer, eso es naturalmente correcto y normal para ellos. Y es que ahora, ellos tienen un brillo distinto y _especial_ en sus ojos, que titila cuando se miran.

Y sus mejillas se ponen coloradas cuando, _como ya es costumbre_, se piden la sal, la mermelada o el vaso de zumo de naranja de otro porque el suyo esta insípido. E 'inconscientemente' se rozan las manos, aunque saben bien, que están buscando el contacto desesperadamente. Porque ya lo han admitido, al menos consigo mismo, que les gusta su compañero. Ese al cual le decían Hola, y respondía Adiós.

**Estoy haciendo lo posible, por escribir uno mas, para compensar el tiempo perdido. Porque este ****drabble**** no me convence, y no salda la deuda que les tengo.**


	7. Fotografías

**Fotografías**

A Remus, le gusta fotografiar paisajes, a extraños y siente que cada imagen, es una historia, ansiosa por ser contada.  
Remus alguna vez, soñó con ser fotógrafo, con dedicarse a la vida, a su cámara y a las cientos de historias que la gente imaginaría al observar sus capturas. Soñaba con vivir de la fotografía de rostros desconocidos, en una bahía, el centro comercial o el parque de atracciones. El deseaba compartir con el mundo su visión del mismo. Quería tocar el alma del que sus fotografías observara.

Luego descubrió, lo celoso que podía llegar a ser con sus fotos. Y que para el, tomar fotografías era mas bien una vía de escape, una técnica de relajación, y que el día en que se ganara la vida con ello y estuviera obligado a captar las imágenes del mundo, no sería lo mismo. Así que decidió, estudiar educación mágica, y en sus tiempos libres, podría seguir captando historias en las plantas, personas y en el mismísimo cielo.

Posterior a eso, se le veía a menudo por todo el colegio y sus terrenos, siempre con su cámara a la mano, preparado para inmortalizar cualquier momento digno de ser recordado y _contado_ al que fuese digno de admirarlo. Al que lo recibiera. Y fue así, como la fotografió por primera vez. A ella, tan dulce, con ese aspecto angelical, amable y su elegancia nata. Y fue allí, cuando se dio cuenta de que cualquier foto que poseyera su rostro, se le antojaría exquisita. Celestial.

Porque su cabello era castaño como su tableta de chocolate preferida, pero en los días de verano, y con su cámara en mano, podía captar como los rayos del sol le robaban destellos dorados que junto a sus facciones dulces y relajadas, los hoyuelos que a ambos lados de su sonrisa se formaban y esos ojos azules como el cielo despejado, eran todo lo que necesitaba para contar una historia tan magnifica, que te conmovería al punto de las lagrimas.

_Y el quería formar parte de esa historia_.

Y de esa forma, capturó cada momento en el que ella estuviese presente, cada tarde de sol corriendo en los terrenos, con la falda mas corta de su armario y una camisa de tirantes en un vano intento de ahuyentar el calor. Cada invierno en el cual su rostro perfecto se adornaba con un adorable carmín, y en donde cada suspiro era el nacimiento de una pequeña niebla. Cada otoño, donde su cabello hacia juego con las hojas caídas, en las cuales se tumbaba a charlar con sus amigas o a leer un buen libro cuando no hay nada mas que hacer.

Y en primavera, capto la imagen que desearía nunca haber tomado. Porque encontró a su musa llorando. Porque veía como transparentes y saladas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos por toda la extensión de sus pálidas mejillas. Como su nariz tomaba un imperceptible tono rosado y su respiración se volvía entrecortada. Como sus ojos se hinchaban y enrojecían, como sus facciones denotaban un dolor intenso y el escocer de sus orbes.

Fue entonces, cuando comprendió que para ser parte de esa historia, debía salir de su puesto detrás de las cámaras, y tomar acciones. Ser parte de la historia implicaba ser parte de la protagonista. Fue entonces, cuando apagó y guardo su preciada cámara en el bolsillo de su túnica, para correr a abrazar y consolar al dulce ángel que lo había cautivado y le había hecho tomar la decisión de que si había una historia que quería contar. Era la historia de su amor sin igual. La historia del lobo y ricitos de oro, tomados de la mano por el bosque prohibido.

Y es por eso, que Remus Lupin, tiene un álbum de caratula aterciopelada, de color marrón claro, como el cabello de su amada, en el cual guarda todas y cada una de las fotos que le tomo a ella. Y las que después de esa tarde de primavera, decidió que serían las de su historia compartida. Porque ese álbum no contaría la historia de Holliday Dupré.

Esas fotografías eran la prueba del amor que El Lobo y La chica dulce de Gryffindor se tenían.

**Y sigo aquí, con una nueva página de Word abierta, con intensiones de regalaros una nueva viñeta. Se agradecen los reviews. (:**


End file.
